As a usual character recognizing method and a usual character recognizing device, a character recognizing method and a character recognizing device that are disclosed in, for instance, JP-A-2001-60250 (Patent document 1) and JP-A-2000-76378 (Patent document 2) have been known.
In the character recognizing method and the character recognizing device disclosed in JP-A-2001-60250, a feature amount is extracted from a character whose image is inputted and the character is recognized on the basis of the extracted feature amount. In this example, every time the character whose image is inputted is scanned at prescribed intervals, the number of times of the intersections of scanning lines and the character are obtained. Further, the sum total of the differences of the obtained number of times of the intersections between the respective adjacent scanning lines is obtained as one of the feature amount to recognize the character. Scanning operations relative to the character to be recognized are carried out at prescribed intervals in at least two different directions or carried out at prescribed intervals in two directions intersecting at right angles with each other.
On the other hand, in the character recognizing method disclosed in JP-A-2000-76378, the outline data of inputted image data is formed. Data obtained by normalizing the formed outline data is collated with dictionary data formed by extracting the outline data of a previously registered standard character to recognize a character. At this time, depending on the typeface or the distortion of the inputted image data, the outline data of the image data is deformed to a typeface that can be recognized by the dictionary data or deformed so that the distortion is corrected before the data is collated with the dictionary data.
[Patent Document]
    JP-A-2001-60250[Patent Document 2]    JP-A-2000-76378
However, in the usual character recognizing method and the character recognizing device, when the character is recognized from fetched character image data, a special process has needed to be carried out by using scanning lines or outline data respectively in the analysis of a layout or the cutting operations of lines and the character to improve a rate of recognition or recognition speed.
Further, ordinarily, when a character string whose characters are to be recognized is entirely photographed at a time, the number of pixels of a photographing device (for instance, a CCD camera or the like) needs to be increased to ensure a resolution for one character and large-scale data of a necessary value or more is treated. Thus, a host CPU or a MIPS (Million Instructions Per Second) value of a DSP or a work RAM undesirably needs to be increased.
The present invention is devised by considering the above-described circumstances and an object of the present invention is to provide a character recognition processing device, a character recognition processing method and a portable terminal device that can improve a rate of recognition and a recognition speed, can reduce the degree of a specification required for a device forming a photographing device or a system and can decrease consumed electric power and a cost.